Activity Ideas When Trapped in a Cave
by onlymystory
Summary: "I hate everyone here," pouts Stiles. He doesn't. But then again, he really does. Trying to hunt down a goblin who apparently thinks it's fun to fuck with people on Halloween in the rain is not how Stiles wants to be stuck with the stars of his fantasies.


**This was originally a fic I was supposed to do for the Trope Big Bang that I never managed to finish on time. It's shorter than it should be (my initial plan was for quite a bit more sex) but it's been sitting half-finished in my fic folder for ages.** **Anyway, I took the prompt from Patchcat that wanted Derek/Isaac/Stiles trapped in a cave and Stiles forced to admit his feelings for the others. Despite the loose premise of "something made them do it" this is not a non-con or dub-con fic in anyway.**

* * *

"This is bullshit," gripes Stiles as he trudges uphill through the mud behind Derek and Isaac. "Total bullshit."

"I told you to change," calls back Derek, without turning around.

"It's Halloween. People dress up on Halloween."

"Yes, and then idiots in a cape have to walk through the forest."

Isaac snorts with laughter and Stiles glares at him. Just because Isaac's "costume" at Lydia's party earlier was a greaser. Stiles wanted to do more than dress in a t-shirt and jeans and call it good. He values Halloween, okay, as all good nineteen year olds should. There might also be the fact that he spent too much time staring at Isaac all night while trying to pretend he wasn't, and he's a teensy bit jealous. "I can't believe I gave up college parties for this. Don't the monsters of Beacon Hills watch Buffy? Halloween is supposed to be off limits for the creatures of the night."

Derek-who showed up to the party in jeans and a blue and orange striped t-shirt and told everyone he was dressed as "Miguel"-pauses a few yards ahead. Stiles would admire his ass if he wasn't so fucking miserable. "Tell that to Ethan Rayne," says Derek.

"Besides," adds Isaac, "you said the college parties would just be cheap beer and bad music."

"I hate everyone here," pouts Stiles. He doesn't. But then again, he really does. There wouldn't be a problem if he had gotten to go hunt down the damn goblin with Allison and Scott. But no, they had insisted on bringing Lydia along instead of him. He's like 89% sure that Allison and Lydia finally got Scott on board with a threesome, hence the split. Which again, not the worst thing ever. But there are ways he'd like to be stuck with Isaac and Derek, both of whom he's had a thing for pretty much since the day Derek pulled his "I'm the Alpha" routine at the police station and since the day Isaac got all up on Jackson at the rave. And since Stiles has had regular appointments with his dick since he discovered it had other uses, he's thought about the two werewolves A LOT. Trying to hunt down a goblin who apparently thinks it's fun to fuck with people on Halloween in the rain is not how Stiles wants to be stuck with the stars of his fantasies.

"I think I've got something," calls Derek, clearly ignoring Stiles' complaints. As usual.

"Finally."

Stiles and Isaac both catch up to Derek to see him looking at the opening to a cave. "Oh god, what's that smell?" groans Isaac.

"I'm guessing the goblin," says Derek. "C'mon, lets figure out what he wants." He steps into the cave, followed by Isaac, then Stiles.

As Stiles steps in, there's a definitive sizzle in the air, the kind he's learned means a spell just took hold. "Oh shit."

"What?"

"I don't think the goblin is in here." Stiles grimaces as the sound of laughter comes from outside the cave. One minute he's spinning to check his back, the next he's running into Isaac, who moved in front of him. All three head towards the laughter, only to be stopped at the entrance to the cave.

"What the fuck?" Stiles tries to walk out again, and is again pushed back. It's like there's mountain ash, though that shouldn't hinder him.

"You three are troublesome," says the goblin, coming into view. "I set a special trap. You'll be free when the dawn hits the mouth of the cave." As soon as he's finished speaking, the goblin vanishes into the ground.

"Son of a bitch," observes Stiles. He guesses the snarls on either side of him echo his sentiments.

Derek tries to get out again anyway, because of course he would, before growling low and stepping away from the entrance. Magic capture spells don't keep the rain from coming in.

"Well this is just great," snaps Derek.

"Don't look at us," returns Isaac. You're the one who walked straight into the cave without checking it out first."

"If you were suspicious, you should have said something."

"Oh and question the big bad alpha?"

Stiles walks past them and searches for a spot to sit. He's cold and miserable and does not have a werewolf's body temperature to keep him warm. On top of that, he usually finds Derek and Isaac's bickering a turn-on, probably because he bickers with them as well, and so he's interested right now and trapped with arousal smelling werewolves and again, the wet and cold thing, and it's all adding up to a very frustrated Stiles. He sits against the rock wall about ten feet away and curls into himself in an attempt to get warm.

It's not nearly as bad as he expected. Away from the entrance the wind can't reach him, and the ground isn't rocky. He wouldn't want to stay there forever but it's not the end of the world.

Still, as his body temperature cools now that he's stopped moving, Stiles finds himself shivering, hugging himself tighter in an attempt to get warm. He's not really sure when Derek and Isaac end up on either side of him.

"Uh, guys? Whatcha doing?" Derek and Isaac both have their shirts off and they shuffle in close to Stiles, bracketing him between them. Their natural werewolf body heat is nice and toasty, if a bit weird.

"You're going to end up with hypothermia," growls Derek in that lovely way that causes completely normal reactions in Stiles.

"I don't think werewolf Chippendales is the answer."

Derek huffs at him. "Body heat warms you up and our shirts are soaking wet. I'm not going to try and explain to your dad that I got you killed in a cave looking for a goblin."

"Yeah, cuz you hear that story once, you've heard it a thousand times," snarks Isaac and Stiles snorts with laughter.

The warmth is nice, and Stiles possibly wiggles until the two werewolves snuggle even closer, until very soon it's a little too nice. He tries to make himself smaller in an attempt to pull away, which causes him to rub up against Derek. Who's hard. Wait. Derek is hard. That's different.

"Um, Derek?"

"Just ignore it, Stiles."

"Kind of hard...difficult! Difficult to do that. Is it like the proximity or something or did the goblin leave some sort of polleny stuff or something?"

Derek sighs like he can't believe this is his lot in life. "There's no pollen, Jesus Stiles. It's...It's you." He's looking more at Isaac when he talks, so Stiles figures he's justified when he asks his next question. "When you say 'you', which of us are you talking about?"

"Both!" snaps Derek and then turns bright red under his beard, like that wasn't at all what he meant to say.

Stiles does not-okay, he shrieks and scrambles back. Back ends up being about six inches, since the cave wall is right there, but his movement gets the point across and both Derek and Isaac move away. "Okay," says Stiles, trying to calm himself down and not let his brain-or his dick-get ahead of things. "So, I'm just gonna say my side of things and then you two can go and we can figure out what the fuck is going on. I am emotionally and sexually attracted to both of you. And have been for a while."

"What…", starts Derek, then he stops and starts over. "If you were free to act on that attraction, who would you choose?"  
Stiles can't really tell what Derek is asking. "Um, I kind of don't want to choose? That's why I never said anything. Also, this was supposed to be equal honesty hour."

"How long?" asks Isaac, his voice cracking a little.

"Since you lost control and came at me in the police station and Derek did his alpha roar with him. And with you, partly when you were dancing at the rave and the rest when you started bringing me bags of Reeses peanut butter cups anytime I got hurt doing pack stuff."

"I could bring you candy," says Derek, and it sounds distinctly like he's pouting.

"Huh?!"

Isaac sighs loudly. "Alright, I also have feelings for both of you. But I wasn't going to do anything about it because Derek's the alpha and I could tell that he has a major thing for you and not that we're that normal of a werewolf pack but I'm not just going to go after someone my alpha wants."

"Derek?" Stiles shifts to look at him, making it clear that he expects Derek to express his feelings now.

"I didn't want to pressure you," says Derek.

"Pressure who?"

"Both of you, okay! Both."

Stiles takes a deep breath. "So what we are saying is that we all like each other?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"Then if someone isn't kissing me in the next five fucking seconds and making significant improvements on this trapped in a cave predicament, I'm going to be very upset."

There's a loud cracking sound as Derek and Isaac bash their heads together, they both move towards him so fast. All three laugh, and the tension decreases greatly. It takes another few seconds for them to figure it out, then Isaac leans in toward Stiles first. Isaac kisses tentatively at first, like he's introducing himself to Stiles' mouth, but when Stiles lets his tongue lick at the seam of Isaac's lips, Isaac takes more control, tilting Stiles' head just the way he wants it.

Stiles tangles his fingers in Isaac's curls, holding on for balance. The low moan Isaac releases when Stiles tugs lets him know he's not pulling too hard, or maybe needs to be a little harder. So Stiles tightens his hold, using his grip to rock his hips up against Isaac, and he gets his wish when Isaac slides his hands under Stiles' legs, pulling him out from the cave wall to get closer.

Isaac kisses more forcefully than Stiles would have thought-not that he's complaining-and then Isaac is moving out of the way to let Derek in, whose kisses are soft and lingering and the most horrible sort of tease.

There are a couple rocks digging into Stiles' back and after a few minutes it's enough to make him grimace. Derek pulls back. "What did I do?"

"Not you," answers Stiles, reaching under him to shove the offending stones out of the way. "Stupid cave floor."

"Here," says Derek, flipping them over suddenly so he's the one on the floor and Stiles is straddling his thighs. "Better?"

Stiles grinds his hips down against Derek's hard cock, trapped in his jeans, and grins at the ensuing moan. "Much better." He leans over to kiss Derek again, then twists his head slightly to let Isaac join, the three of them pressing against each other and tangling tongues until Stiles isn't sure where he stops and they begin. "Wanna ride you," he breathes out when Derek rolls his hips up.

"Which one?"

The question should be simple, but it gives Stiles pause for a moment. He wants both, though that feat is a bit impossible, even for werewolves. "Um…"

Isaac leans in close and nips at his earlobe. "I'm happy to volunteer of course. Or I could lick you open until you're begging for it, and let you ride Derek while I finish by sucking you off."

Stiles moans unashamedly. "That," he begs. "Definitely that." He squirms around to tug at Isaac's jeans, bringing them down with Isaac's boxers, and momentarily gets distracted. He really wants to get his mouth around Isaac's dick sometime soon.

Isaac leers as though he knows exactly what he's thinking. "Why don't you see what your mouth can do for Derek while I get started?"

Stiles loves that idea, loves it a lot in fact, and he puts his focus to stripping Derek, before marveling at the sight in front of him. Derek isn't as long as either he or Isaac, but he's thick, in the way that Stiles knows would stretch him just enough to hurt in the best way possible. He uses his hand to stroke Derek's dick, as he licks tentatively then swirls his tongue around the tip. Stiles nearly loses it when he feels the warmth of Isaac's breath on him, but he does his best to focus on Derek.

Eventually the sensation of Isaac's tongue and fingers in his ass is too much though, and Stiles pulls off of Derek. "Need you inside me," he insists, in what may be his least demanding tone ever.

Isaac snickers, the hum of his laugh torturously happy against Stiles' skin, and then Stiles is sinking slowly onto Derek's cock, relishing the feeling of being completely and utterly full. Derek nudges his knees against Stiles' back, making him start rocking back and forth, then tugs Isaac down to him. They kiss for long moments, sloppy and wet while Stiles moves above them. He's pretty sure he could come just from the sight in front of him.

When Isaac finally pulls away from Derek and turns back to Stiles, kissing him and wrapping a hand around his dick, Derek in turn participates more actively, thrusting his hips up and driving his cock deeper into Stiles.

Isaac keeps kissing him, his tongue tasting like himself and Derek mixed together, and Stiles can barely deal with all the sensations. He digs his fingers into Isaac's arms, snaps his hips down against Derek and lets Isaac swallow the cry he makes as he comes.

Derek keeps moving, pushing harder and Stiles gets a hand around Isaac's dick and strokes in time with Derek's movements, until they both come nearly at the same time. When Derek pulls out and tugs Stiles down on top of him and Isaac to their sides, Stiles snuggles contentedly against his chest. "This is gonna be so gross in the morning," he mutters.

Isaac buries his laughter in Derek's shoulder.

"Only you, Stiles," mutters Derek. "Only you."

Stiles would argue his case, but he's quite comfortable now, so instead he just wriggles closer, wrapping an arm around Isaac's waist and falling asleep held by his two favorite people.

There's noise outside the cave, like people talking, and Stiles groggily lifts his head.

"Oh god. Oh nope, no, no way am I going in there," says a voice Stiles is pretty sure belongs to Scott.

"Good grief, Derek isn't going to attack you for not killing the goblin immediately," snaps what is definitely Lydia.

"No, I mean it reeks." Stiles can just bet Scott's face is twisted in horror.

"People relieve themselves all the…"

Allison's voice interrupts. "I think Scott means a different sort of smell." She sounds like she's laughing.

"Oh." Lydia's voice becomes decidedly more intrigued. Her tone grows louder. "Boys, the goblin's dead and the spell is broken. You're free to leave. Stiles, I expect to see you this afternoon."

Stiles groans. "She's going to want details," he explains to the others and Isaac visibly cringes.

"Isaac, you can come over while Stiles is with Lydia," calls Allison. "I'll teach you how to make that black forest cake that Derek likes so much and you can tell me all about your night."

All three wait another second and sure enough Scott's voice follows. "I'm going to get pizza and play video games all day and Derek, I swear to God if you ever tell me any details I will record the entire conversation and play it for the Sheriff."

"You're my favorite, Scott!" yells Derek. "Put the pizza on my card."

Isaac and Stiles burst into laughter as the rest of their packmates leave the cave entrance. "I guess we should get out of here," says Stiles. "And shower." He wrinkles his nose. Even he can smell the mixture of dirt and sweat and come and it's nowhere near as appealing now.

Derek grins cheekily at both of them. "The shower at my apartment can fit three people."


End file.
